Little brother: Untold story
by Desteny star
Summary: View the first Bioshock game events through the eyes of Raptures first successful little brother. *Please review*
1. Chapter 1

**Upper Atrium:**

_**Rapture, Upper Atrium, 3:00pm**_

Upstairs of the Fort Frolic lies the Upper Atrium. There are many places to see here; First, and most notably, of them is the Fleet hall, where the citizens of Rapture could enjoy theatrical and musical arts. Inside it offered the citizens a chance to catch a drink of Ryan's Club Brand Ale or a bite of a chocolate-creme cake before the show started. The only other accessible place in the Upper Atrium is Cohen's collection. Hidden in the upper atrium is a hidey hole, this hidey hole however is different, not because of the outside design, but because of the inside.

Inside of the hidey hole was a room, it had a makeshift bed made out of hundreds of blankets, a simple nightstand next to it, through the room a few posters were placed on the walls, and scattered through the room were books of all sorts.

Sitting in the bed looking glum was Raptures one and only Little Brother. His name was Ryan, he was barely nine years old. His blond hair was a bit tangled and dirty, his dressing shirt is stained with dirt and blood, and his pants were stained and ripped a bit on the knee. His face was stained with tears. Right now he had no more tears to shed.

Getting up he walked over to the small television set and turned it on, hoping to find some distraction. It was black and white, the show on was the football game going on, the Ryan's Raiders versus the Sea bulls. You could hear the crowed cheer as the football went into the air and the players beat each other up for the ball.

"_Danny Wilkins, a naturally gifted athlete whose remarkable abilities have secured a perfect record for Ryan's Raiders every season he's been on the team. Danny does not recall ever having lost at anything. Though he does recognize that he has on occasion been on a losing team, he argues that the loss itself has never been his fault. Losses on these occasions were invariably attributable to his teammates, and, furthermore, in every case, Danny was otherwise occupied breaking and setting various records of his own._" said the sports narrator.

Ryan stared, once the show was over he turned off the TV. The sea bull's team won and they're going head to head with the Stingers in a final match. There was silence for a few minutes before a loud bang interrupted it.

Following the bangs was a loud whale like moan. Ryan sighted as he got up and entered a hole, outside he was greeted by a Rosie.

"Hello Hero" he said, the Big daddy moaned.

"I know, I know. We haven't seen each other for a while. I've just been depressed that's all." Ryan said. The Big Daddy moaned again, this time somehow managing to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot, I just wish I could have stopped the splicers and protected her." Ryan admitted as he got down, the Big Daddy Rosie helped him.

Once on the floor Ryan walked next to his protector. There was more reasons as to why Ryan didn't wanted to leave his hidey hole, it wasn't just depression, it was also that the streets has been getting far too dangerous, especially with the battle of Atlas against Andrew Ryan. It was getting out of hand to the point he couldn't tell who was a splicer, who was a person, who wants to harm him, and who doesn't.

It was a scary feeling to know that you're never safe.

Suddenly he bumped against something, or rather, somebody. "Oh, I am so sorry little boy, are you okay?" he heard a female voice say, the first and by far kindest words Ryan had heard in a long time. Looking up he saw it was a woman. She wasn't that old, his guess twenty five or maybe a little bit older.

She wore a cream color coat, a broad beaver trimmed hat covering her hair and a scarf and shades to cover her face. The Big Daddy which was with Ryan loaded the spear gun ready to fire.

"It's alright Hero. She's not armed." Ryan said, having already scanned her for weapons first thing, as was quickly becoming a habit. Getting up off the ground he noticed the Big Daddy lowered his gun, but kept an eye on the woman in case she tried anything.

The woman seemed surprised and asked "Little boy, what are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, not many people out here now a days." Ryan countered

"True." She admitted.

"Name's Ryan."

"My name is Diane McClintock." she said offering him her hand. Ryan took it, careful not to get her white satin gloves dirty.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the Medical pavilion, I've got an appointment with Doctor Steinman." Diane explained.

"Steinman? that's a funny name." Ryan laughed.

"True, it is peculiar, then again, so is he." Diane smiled.

"Can we escort you? The streets aren't exactly safe." Ryan offered, he didn't want the nice lady to get hurt on her way.

"That's very sweet of you, I would like that." Diane said with a radiant smile.

"Alright. Lead the way." Diane went ahead, Ryan and his Rosie trailing a few feet behind her. Diane is really nice, Ryan liked her, she was like a mom. It took five minutes for them to reach the Medical pavilion

"Thank you for escorting me, not many people would go out of the way to help someone these days." Diane said.

"No problem." Ryan said proudly.

"Here, let me give you something." She said reaching for her purse, "It's okay, you don't have to give me anything." he said.

"Please, I insist." She insisted as she gave him two greenish gray colored papers. Taking them Ryan placed them in his pants pocket before saying thank you and leaving. Diane is nice, he hoped to see her again soon.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happenings**

_Rapture Central Control, 7:00 am_

Andrew was busy, as usual. Rapture's central control was his most private office, it's an unreachable fortress, one someone could only enter if Andrew wanted you to. Today Andrew was checking all of the Adam gatherer files. Though one number seem to disturb him a bit.

Reaching over to his desk he pressed a button and said

"Dr. Yi Suchong, please report to my office immediately."

Andrew waited for two good hours before a man appeared in his office. He had a sort of comic look, being half bald, small and skinny which made his scientist coat, shirt , pants and shoes look way too big on him.

"Dr. Yi Suchong here, how may I help you?" he said with his chinese accent. Dr. Suchong may have asked why he was there, but he was no fool, he knew why he was there.

Holding up a few papers Andrew got up and said "I am not happy with these numbers Dr. Suchong. I feel that our little success can do better than this."

Dr. Suchong sighed. It was about the Little Brother again "Boy stubborn, can't do nothing about it." he said,

"Do I look like I care? We're running a tight business here Dr. Suchong, I suggest you do your part as I do mine." said Andrew sternly.

"Well, I guess Suchong can run a few test on the boy. Find out what is his problem." said Dr. Suchong.

"Just do it, I do not have time to deal with such... childish problems." Andrew said, the Doctor nodded and he left.

Sitting down back on the desk Andrew pressed a button and said

"Little Brother Ryan. Report to Point Prometheus immediately."

_Point Prometheus, time:2:00pm:_

Point Prometheus. Ryan had been there only once and that was for his Little Brother training. In that training he had to harvest a few corpses, stay close to his Big Daddy all the time and enter hidey holes when he needed too. Pretty simple stuff for him. The Sisters' he was training alongside however... he heard the term 'air-headed' being mentioned more then once by various adults. After about a month of training he was released onto the streets to start harvesting.

"Long time since we came here, huh hero?" He told his Big Daddy, a Bouncer, the Bouncer just moaned in response. Entering the building Ryan was greeted by Dr. Suchong, who waited for him in the Little wonder's Educational Facility. "Ryan, Long time no see" He greeted.

"Hello Dr. Suchong." greeted Ryan coldly.

"What happened to Papa Suchong?" asked Dr. Suchong with a smirk.

"I'm not stupid, nor delusional, Dr. Suchong. You may have fooled all of the Little Sisters, but not me, I can see you're a father to nobody, you hate children." Ryan said, his tone still icy.

laughed and said "Smart little boy, now why don't you come with me and we will get you settled in shall we?" Looking at the Big Daddy Ryan said "You can go now. I'll handle the rest from here." the Big Daddy roared before leaving.

Ryan followed Dr. Suchong who took him to a cell, opening the huge door Ryan saw that he wasn't alone, inside were four other little sisters. Two red heads, a blond, and one with brown hair.

"Now, you will stay here until I finish running a few test on you." said Dr. Suchong.

"Okay?" Ryan said, confused as to what was going on. He didn't care one way or the other wether the room was filled with girls, the company was nice though. Entering the room Dr. Suchong closed the door behind him.

The little sisters were scattered through the room playing with their toys or drawing on the walls. Ryan walked over and sat down on one of the numerous beds, relaxing after the walk here.

"Hey your new, what's your name?" the Sister nearest him asked, looking up Ryan saw it was he brunette Sister. Her dress was blue, and her hair was long and wavy with a blue bow on top.

"Ryan. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Masha. You're a weird looking Mr. Bubbles." she said, a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Mr. Bubbles? I'm not Mister Bubbles." Ryan said, also confused.

"You smell like one. Although you're not wearing your fancy suit and your small." she said,

'Fancy suit? Oh, right, they see the world differently, I forgot about that.' He mused before his mind caught up with the end of her statement. "H-hey! You calling me short? I'm taller than you." He pouted and crossed his arms, he hated being little.

"Sorry." Masha said. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again "How long do you think we will be here?" she asked.

"I don't know. Suchong just said he was running some tests."

"What kind of test?"

"I don't know, why are you asking so many questions?"

"I haven't seen a little brother before." she admitted.

"Well duh, as far as I know i'm the only one who didn't di- get turned into an angel. If there are any there are any Little Brothers than i'm still the only one allowed out to harvest dea- angels." He hated having to censor himself but he'd seen when Little Sisters stopped seeing the world the way they do and it wasn't pretty. Dealing with sobbing girls hugging the air out of him wasn't his idea of a good day...

Ryan showing her his harvester, she marveled at it for a few seconds. "You're very smart, we should talk again some other time." Masha said before she went back to playing with her toys

"Alright." Ryan said as he got comfortable on the bed he was in, looking up at the glass ceiling he saw the scientists observing everything that was happening. "Freaks." He muttered as his eyelids slowly closed.__

Point Prometheus, time:8:00am:

Ryan was awakened by the sound of metal moving. Opening his eyes he got up and saw that there were lots of candy bars and other snacks laying on the floor, he guessed the scientists placed the treats there when they were sleeping. Getting up he yawned and stretched. Once done he walked over and grabbed a candy bar and some chips.

A few minutes after he was done eating the Little Sisters began to wake up, one by one they got up and picked out what they wanted and started eating.

An hour passed before the doors finally opened. "Ryan, time for your first test." a nondescript scientist told him. The Little Sisters stared as Ryan got up and left the cell.

Outside the scientist led Ryan to another room across the hall. There he opened a door, inside was a room, it had a machine on it, Ryan entered it. Once he did he heard the door close behind him, carefully he walked over to the machine.

This machine was fairly basic, it had two video screens, one showing the silhouette of a woman, and the other showing the silhouette of a Big Daddy. Looking up he saw some scientist watching him. What was he supposed to do? He had never worked on this machine.

"Ryan, there are two buttons, one with the Big Daddy, the other with the woman, choose whichever you want to press." One of the scientist finally told him.

"Oh." Ryan said. He looked over the machine, which to pick? And what was the purpose of the machine? After a minute or so Ryan went to press the button under the screen which showed the silhouette of the woman. Something in the back of his mind told him not to, but Ryan wanted to press it any way, just to see what would happen.

As soon as he pressed the button an electrical shock hit Ryan. A sharp yelp forced it way passed his gritted teeth. Growling in anger he threw his fist forward and hit the screen with all of his might, breaking it.

Taking deep breaths Ryan calmed down, he looked up where the scientist were watching. One of them shook his head and wrote something on a notepad.

After that they got him out, on the way to the room they heard a scream. The scientist ran across the hall to another room, Ryan followed to see what was going on. Inside there was a doctor who was having a hard time with a Little Sister.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO ON THE TABLE!" She screamed as the doctor dragged her to a table, apparently having a hard time too, she was giving him a handful.

His breathing sped up as he heard the Sister continue to scream. The sound echoed in his mind, causing him to break out in a cold sweat. An animalistic growl started in the back of his throat as a red haze enveloped his vision. Gripping his harvester tightly he reacted before he knew what he was doing and launched himself at he scientist dragging the Little Sister. His harvester easily sliding into the mans flesh. Impacting the ground hard Ryan stabbed the man a few more times before the red hue slid away.

Standing protectively in front of the Sister he made sure she was alright before glaring venomously at the remaining scientists in the room. They quickly bolted for the door behind them, not wanting to face the Little Brother's wrath.

All of the scientist, even though they had their mouth and eyes covered Ryan knew they all shared the same shocked looked. Suchong had seen it all. This behavior was new yet familiar to him. Taking a pad he wrote something on it.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Test**

_Proving grounds, 2:00 pm:_

Ryan looked up at Doctor Suchong, who was dragging him to another building. Aparrently he got scared or something because of what Ryan did to that scientist. Ryan never liked scientists, but he certainly wouldn't kill one, why on earth did he do what he did?

Looking at the building Ryan knew what it was. He had been there and had heard plenty of stories about it. The adults describe it as a grand establishment where citizens came to be educated and view splendors that has now been reduced to a corpse-ridden training gauntlet for the gruesome pairs that roam Rapture... whatever they meant by gruesome pairs.

Everybody civilian in rapture was afraid to go in. With all of the gunfire, explosions, and the rumbling roars of Big Daddies that could be heard in the distance who can blame them.

Going inside Suchong took Ryan to a huge vault door... even bigger than the ones which kept the Little Sisters safe.

Opening it Suchong pushed Ryan in before closing it. Looking inside Ryan saw a lot of Big Daddies. There were about twenty, maybe thirty of them They all looked at him, if Ryan could read their minds he guessed they were probably thinking why was he there.

"um... hello?" said Ryan giving them a wave.

As a response they all gave their famous whale call moan before going back to their business which was either walking around, sitting down on the floor, doing nothing.

Ryan went deeper into the room, careful that he didn't bump into any Big Daddy, or worse, gets stepped on by one of them. Suddenly he felt as if he was being watched... and not in the friendliest manner. Fearing for his safety Ryan looked around and saw why he had that feeling.

A Bouncer was looking at him. This Bouncer is different, his drill was bigger than any he had seen, and his armor had some red on it. His light was bright red, pushing another Big Daddy away the Bouncer made his way to Ryan. Looking down at him the Big Daddy growled, and his drill started spinning. Ryan was scared, covering his eyes he waited for the Big Daddy to pierced the drill into his body.

Suddenly he felt his body being picked up, opening his eyes he saw it was a Big Daddy Rosie. This Rosie was different, like the Bouncer, it had a red collar and he looked older than all the other Big Daddies in the room.

He placed Ryan on his shoulders, gave a menacing growl to the Bouncer. Ryan guessed he meant something along the lines of, "You want him, you have to get through me first." The Bouncer growled back before leaving.

"Thanks Hero... I thought he was going to make a milkshake out of me or something." Ryan said, thanking the Rosie. The Rosie moaned, he sounded happy.

Smiling Ryan held onto the Big Daddy, he felt safe on his shoulders, plus he didn't want to be alone if that Bouncer comes back for a second round. Suddenly these huge doors opened, the Big Daddies formed into lines.

The Bouncers with Bouncers, Rosie's with Rosie's, the Big Daddy Rosie grabbed Ryan and set him in front of him in the line. Once in a line they left the room. Stopping in a hallway the scientist looked over them, counting them, but not noticing there was one extra. One scientist did however, he gave Ryan a weird look before ignoring him.

When they finished the Big Daddies left the hallway and entered another room, it was filled with rivet guns and boxes filled with rivets. The Rosie's took their rivet guns and some boxes, the Big Daddy that was with Ryan took a rivet gun and gave it to Ryan before taking his own.

Ryan stared. The rivet gun was huge! Taking it anyway Ryan stored his harvester on one of the loops on his waist and did his best to carry the large gun. His arms were quickly becoming numb, up ahead he saw the Big Daddies jumping into a huge hole.

The Big daddy Rosie took Ryan and placed him on his shoulders then he jumped into the hole. Little Sisters didn't need to breath underwater, thankfully, neither did Ryan. Looking around he saw the bubbles rise up way beyond the buildings of Rapture, looking around he saw the Big Daddies spread around, doing different chores.

The Big Daddy Rosie walked around the sand, Ryan enjoyed the sights. This was the first time he had been outside of Rapture. Stopping at a huge airway pipe the Rosie grabbed Ryan and set him down before working on the pipe.

Sitting in the sand Ryan saw people come and go. Looking through the nearest window into Rapture he saw a Splicer wander by. Smirking he pressed his face on the glass and made a face to taunt the splicer. The Splicer saw him, in anger he charge at Ryan... and promptly slammed himself against the glass, knocking himself out.

Ryan began to laugh his head off, it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

The Splicers partner looked at his friend then began to wave his fist at Ryan angrily, Ryan mirrored his motion. Why should he be worried? He was out here, while they were in there, no way for the Splicers to get him. Like a spoiled brat the Splicer began to jump around screaming somethings that Ryan can't hear.

Ryan just laughed more, this was fun!

The Big Daddy with him looked like he was enjoying it too, as his helmet light was still green, not even a hint of yellow. He gave a warbled whale-like moan which sounded like laughing. After a few more bolts the Big Daddy took Ryan and placed him back on his shoulders before going back to the Proving grounds.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confusion**

_**Point provius, 12:00**_

Ryan followed the Big Daddy Rosie around, he showed Ryan what Big Daddies did when not taking care of their Little Sisters. It was basically just repair jobs, making sure Rapture didn't collapse in on itself. Nothing to fancy. But every time they were walking around they had that Big Daddy Bouncer following them, it was scary. Why did he want to hurt him? what did he ever do to that Big Daddy? Up until now he's been nothing but nice and helpful to Big Daddies.

"You know Hero. I've met a lot of Big Daddies, but you're the best. I think I should call you a name, not Hero like the other Daddies. It's sure not gonna be Mr. Bubbles. Let me think." said Ryan as he paced around, trying to come up with a name.

Looking at the Big daddy Rosie he continued to think. He did he felt click in his mind. Then all of a sudden a name popped into his head.

"How does Darren sound?" asked Ryan, the Big daddy moaned, he seemed to like it a lot.

"Okay, from now on you're Darren." Ryan announced proudly, his eyes caught the Big Daddy Bouncer. staring menacingly from the balcony on the other side of the chamber. "I think I'm going to call that one Rogue. He is violent and scary" said Ryan.

Starring down he saw a bunch of scientists walking around. They were carrying two packages, one was huge, well it was huge to Ryan, they seemed sort of lost.

Setting the box down on the ground they walked away. Probably to the bathroom or to get a dose of Adam.

Curious to know what it was Ryan went down to investigate. Reaching the smaller box he opened it, inside were books. The slip of paper that it had on said it was supposed to go to the library.

Opening the next box he found that they were a pair of Big daddy boots, "Darren, I think you're getting a new partner soon." Ryan said over his shoulder as he took the slip of paper to read. It was supposed to go to Doctor Suchong's office.

Taking the library slip an idea popped into Ryan's head, smirking evilly he exchange the slips before walking away like nothing had happened.

___**Later, in Suchong's office**_

"_Goddammit! Those __boots need to be shipped here, not to damn library! What kind of idiots is Andrew hiring nowadays? I swear, this kind of bullshit never happen under __Fontaine__."_Doctor

Suchong yelled furiously at nobody, an audio diary recording nearby picked it up however. Once he had his say Suchong stop recording and moved onto another matter. It was about the little brother...

He has been watching his every movement with the Big daddies. To Suchong he could be used for more than just harvesting. He could be their secret weapon against Atlas. Given enough time that is. He just needed to pass one more test to confirm Suchong's hypothesis.

Sitting down at his desk he began to work on a pile of scrap metal, it wasn't going to be one for long.

_**8:00am, Point Provious:**_

Ryan woke up to a nasty calling, "GET UP YA LAZY GOLEMS!" He heard somebody yell.

Opening his eyes he saw a nasty looking man gathering all the Big Daddies outside of the vault, getting up Ryan went to join Darren. When all of the Big Daddies were in a line Doctor Suchong came in with a bunch of Little Sisters.

He gave one to each Big daddy, Ryan's guess this was the final test that would prove if the Big Daddies were ready to escort the Little Sisters. Naturally once Darren got his Little Sister Ryan was going to follow, but he was stopped by Suchong.

"Hello there Ryan." He said, the smile that he had on frankly creeped Ryan out.

"Hello Suchong?" Ryan said, unsure of what to do.

"Today, I have a different test for you. How does escorting make you feel?" he asked.

"Escorting?, You mean like the Big Daddies do? Protect a Little Sister while she harvest Adam, that kinda thing?" Ryan asked uneasy.

"You got it." said Suchong.

"ARE YOU NUTS? DID THE OVERDOSE OF ADAM GO TO YOUR HEAD? THE SPLICERS ARE BIG AND EVERYWHERE AND THEY CARRY WEAPONS. I'M SMALL, THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME, AND LAST TIME I CHECKED I DON'T CARRY AROUND A GATLING GUN!" Ryan screamed.

"Don't worry, you can pass this test. To make it easier for you, here you go, a pistol." Suchong said as he took out a pistol and gave it to Ryan. There was no way Suchong was going to take no for an answer, it seemed.

Pushing a Little Sister forward. "This is Masha, the Little Sister you will be escorting today. Now hop to it."

Ryan recognized Masha quickly, how couldn't he, it hadn't been _that_ long since they'd talked?

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't a Mister Bubbles?" Masha half asked, half demanded.

Ryan thought about it for several seconds before replying cryptically "So did I."

Taking each others hand they walked together. It was good to keep her close in hand in case any Splicers decided to pop in. Up ahead he saw Rouge, he didn't seem to be paying attention to his Little Sister. She was walking way farther from her Big Daddy than usual, or recommended.

In the first stop Ryan kept an eye on Masha as she harvested. This seemed easy enough, he didn't knew why he was so worried. Suddenly a scream rang out... it was a Little Sister.

Ryan's head darted in all directions trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Ryan... what's going on?" Masha whimpered as she cowered behind him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ryan declared, taking her hand Ryan ran to the nearest hidey hole, helping her up Ryan told her "No matter what happens, don't go out of this hidey hole unless I come to pick you up." Masha nodded before she crawled into the hole.

With the pistol firmly in hand Ryan ran to find the source of the scream. Once he reached the balcony of the museum he saw it. A splicer had the Little Sister Rouge was 'watching'.

Scanning the area Ryan saw Rogue was nearby. He was seeing what the Splicer was doing, but wasn't doing anything about it.

The same feeling he had back at the Little Wonders Educational Facility came back. Gripping the pistol tighter Ryan got onto the rails before jumping and grabbing one of the many curtains that were hung across the room and slid down. Once on the ground Ryan carefully pointed the pistol and fired at the splicer.

It hit the Splicer in the back. The Splicer, which is a Spider Splicer, it seemed, let go of the Sister and stared at Ryan. But before it could do anything else Ryan aimed again and shot it several times, one hit in the shoulder, another in the leg and the final one straight through his head, a lucky perfect shot between the eyes. It landed on the ground somewhat near the Sister.

Dropping the pistol, his ears still ringing, Ryan ran toward where the Little Sister was laying face first on the ground. Picking her up he shook her a bit. "Hey... HEY, you oka-" His voice trailed off when he saw the blood on the ground. Sisters' didn't bleed unless they were...

...He'd had gotten there too late.

Tears began to fill his eyes as he took her body and held it close. He mourned for the Sister he never knew until his tears stopped. Then something clicked in his head, total rage began to fill his mind. This wasn't _his _fault! It was Rogues! And there is no way he was going to keep quiet about it! Laying her body gently on the ground Ryan looked at Rogue with the most disgusted look he had ever given to anybody.

"YOU!" Ryan screamed as he stood up and walked to the Big Daddy, staring at him, eye to...helmet. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE DIED! YOU ARE HER DADDY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! INSTEAD YOU LET HER DIE! IF YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER FROM ONE MEASLY SPLICER THAN **WHAT GOOD ARE YOU!**" Ryan yelled furiously at the Bouncer.

It seemed that for once Rogue was paying attention, he looked at the Little Sister, then at the splicer and finally at Ryan. He moaned sadly, as if what he had done was catching up to him.

"IT'S TOO LATE NOW! SHE'S GONE! AND YOU, YOU WASTE OF METAL AND FLESH, I HOPE YOU'RE TAKEN OUT OF COMMISSION FOR THIS!" Ryan finished, to angry to even yell anymore he stomped away, his head in his hands to stave off the migraine he got from yelling so loud and to calm down, leaving the Big Daddy behind.

Looking through one of the security cameras Suchong saw the whole scene. His hypotheses was proven correct. Opening a via chatline through a nearby computer he said "Alexander Gilbert... Suchong working on an important project, he wants you to know what it is and if you can help."

"Sure, what is this project of yours?" asked Gilbert.

___**Point Provious, 7:00am:**_

Ryan was realized back onto the streets of Rapture, not that he cared anymore. He hoped that Rogue got what was coming to him. Sighing, he went back to his hidey hole in the Upper Atrium.

___**Meanwhile in Suchong's office:**_

Suchong had just gotten back from Andrew Ryan's office, he was furious. He had just given the solution of Raptures civil war on a silver platter and that cheap Andrew Ryan rejected it. At least Alexander supported him on his Big Brother Protector Program.

Sighing aloud he went over to a table. Rogue was there. Taking an injection he injected it into the Big Daddy.

A Little Sister was waiting near Suchong. Nothing had happened. Growling with anger Suchong took an audio recorder and began to record a new message:

_Clinical Trial Protector System Plasmid Lot 255 Dr. Suchong/client __Ryan __Industries__. Very frustrating day. I can't seem to get the damn __Big Daddies __to imprint on the __little brats__. The protection bond is just not forming._

Little Sister: _Papa Suchong!_

Suchong: _Get, get away... maybe if I modify the genetic sequence to..._

Little Sister: _Papa Suchong!_

Suchong: _Shush, shoo... sequence to allow for..._

Little Sister: _Papa Suchong! Papa Suchong! Papa Suchong!_

Suchong: _Get away you filthy little shit! *smacks Little Sister* *Little Sister starts to cry* ...What? *Big Daddy roar* What are you doing? Get back... get back! Argh!_

When Suchong smacked the Little Sister, something clicked inside of the Big Daddies head. _"YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER! YOU'RE HER DADDY!"_ That was what Tiny Brother had said. It repeated in the Big Daddies head over and over. One final message, louder then anything he'd heard sounded in his head once. "**WHAT GOOD ARE YOU!**" His light switched to red. He got it now, he knew what his purpose was!

Getting onto his feet Rogue approached Suchong, "What!" He exclaimed fearfully, backing away from the angry Big Daddy. Rogue roared, scaring White Coat Human.

"What are you doing? get back-" Suchong voice trailed off when he tripped and fell on top of the table. The Big Daddies drill slid easily into his body, Suchong screamed... and that was the last sound the Doctor ever made..

Taking the drill off of his arm Rogue left it stuck to the table, inside Suchong's body, that would show him not to mess with his daughter! Walking over to the... _his_ whimpering Little One he ran his huge hand over her head as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt her.

She smiled and gave him a hug "Mr. B." She said lovingly, he moaned at her, this felt good.

******To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

******Stealing?**

___Arcadia, 2:00 Pm_

Ryan walked around humming "Under the sea." He doesn't know why, really. The song was just so catchy... better than "Rise Rapture Rise." anyway...

He shivered in disgust, he hated that song, it always gave him a headache..

Looking behind him he saw his Big Daddy Rosie following him. Seeing him made Ryan miss Big Daddy Darren, he wondered which Little Sister he was taking care of today?

"Hey Ryan." a voice chirped. A voice Ryan knew anywhere.

"Hey Rosie. What are you doing?" He asked with a smile at the Little Sister that was approaching him. She had her red hair, loose, no bow, her dress was a plaid red and black pattern. Scottish, he thought. Her face was covered in freckles.

Rosie smiled showing her dimples, and pointed at her Big Daddy, a Bouncer, Before saying "Me and Daddy are going to the farmers market, I hear an angel flapping there."

"Good for you Rosie." Ryan nodded.

"Anyway, got to go, Angels aren't going to wait for me." Rosie said cutely before skipping away merrily with her Big Daddy following her closely.

Sighing, Ryan felt the memory of losing that Little Sister force it's way into his head again. He had been to late... again! He hated being small! Maybe if he was a little big faster, stronger, and taller the Sisters wouldn't be hurt anymore?

Shaking his head Ryan scolded himself. "Forget it Ryan, it wasn't your fault. It was Rogue's! I bet that Big Daddy is rotting in the sea now or something worse." Not that he could think of anything worse than that, but still. To relax he took a deep breath. He absolutely loved it here in the Arcadia. The fresh air, the trees, the smell of flowers, who wouldn't love that? He had been thinking about moving to a hidey hole in Arcadia, but he liked his place in the Upper Atrium to much to give it up.

He didn't have to pay to hear good music or see plays. There was also this great hidey hole that he used to sneak into the movies. _'And none of the Sisters know about it!'_ Ryan cheered with an evil smirk. He'd only had to watch a movie once with a group of Sisters. They did not know the meaning of the words 'Settle Down'. Maybe that's why he had common sense? Since he couldn't hear, or even see' the training video he had to figure it out himself.

He shook his head to clear that thought and sat down to harvested a corpse, a Spider Splicer, it seemed. He could tell because Spider Splicers and Houdini's had more Adam in their bodies than regular Thuggish or Leadhead Splicers.

Once he was done he opened the jar of his harvester and drank the Adam. He had been defiant in his conviction to never drink Adam at first. The scientists had tried everything... and he meant everything. Including the old, "If you don't drink the Adam the Splicers are going to get you." It didn't work.

Finally, to get them to shut up, Ryan tried it. It Didn't taste bad really, it was actually pretty good, though the flavors varied pretty heavily. Depending on all sorts of factors, what kind of Splicer it was, What he or she had last eaten, even how they died.

This one taste like creme-cakes with a tingly aftertaste. Suggesting the Splicer had eaten a cream cake, and proceeded to get himself electrocuted. Wiping his mouth Ryan got up and went to look for more.

There was one place he hadn't checked yet. It was the laboratory of trees. What was it called... Arboretum? he couldn't remember. Getting closer he was sort of surprised to find it open, it was usually closed. Walking inside he saw no 'angels'.

He shrugged, put his harvester away, and started rummaging through the crates he found nearby.

"Wow, national geographic. I missed a few articles" Ryan commented wryly as he saw the date. He set the magazine to the side of the crate and looked for more. They were pretty rare, magazines, that is, Andrew Ryan was pretty clear about forbidding the. Said it gave people too many ideas of going back to the surface.

Since Andrew obviously wasn't his Daddy, Ryan has no reason to obey him.

Grabbing the issues he found Ryan took them away, deciding to call it a day and spend the rest of the afternoon reading since he already filled his Adam quota for the day.

_Later_

Julie Landford was a woman of science. Arcadia was her creation, but right now, she was not happy. She had just come back from the farmers market to discover that her issues of National Geographic had been stolen.

_"Isn't there anything in this damn place __those pagans __won't steal? Paper towels, ink pots, witch hazel, __chlorophyll solution__, even my back issues of National Geographic! They're feathering their disgusting little shrines with it, I suppose. Sick bastards." _She ranted angrily into the audio diary, taking a deep breath she turned off the recorder and muttered to herself "Got to get a new security lock, keep those pesky Splicers away from my lab."

Never did it enter her mind that it wasn't the Splicers who stole the issues.

___Upper Atrium, Ryan's hidey hole, 1:00 am:_

Ryan was sleeping. He was dreaming he was walking around Rapture, the Splicers were whispering something, he couldn't see them, but he could hear them. They were saying "Would you kindly." over and over, what did it mean?

"Psssssst... Psssssst!... Ryan... Little Brother Ryan... wake up." He heard.

"Huh?" Ryan mumbled as he opened his eyes. sitting up from his bed he crawled into the tube. Poking his head he saw it was Masha. "Masha... what are you doing up at this hour?" Ryan asked as he yawned.

"Read this for me." she said, shoving a piece of paper into his face.

_'What ever happened to please'_ Ryan thought as he took the paper and read it out loud, "To our dear daughter Masha, please find us at the Fighting MacDoughnal's Tavern, the code for our room is 7533, please come soon. we miss you."

"Somebody knows me... they're waiting for me?" Masha asked.

"Its probably some crazy Splicer trying to get you. If this note doesn't scream 'It's a trap!' I don't know what does." Ryan said plainly.

"Ryan, can you please take me there?" Masha asked, ignoring everything he just said.

"Masha it's late, and they are probably Splicers crawling out of the woodwork in that place, can we please just go in the morning? And did you not hear my warning about the trap?" Ryan exclaimed.

Pouting Masha replied, "Fine, then me and Daddy will go alone." With that she huffed and walked over to her daddy, looking at it Ryan remembered the bouncer.

"Wait a minute, that's Rogue... Rogue is your Daddy?" Ryan angrily.

"yeah, do you have a problem with my Daddy?" Masha asked, actually managing to sound threatening.

"Okay, I changed my mind, I'll go with you two." Ryan decided, there was no way he was going to let Rogue leave Masha to die.

"Yay." cheered Masha.

_Fighting MacDoughnal's Tavern, 3:00 PM_

Getting there in one piece was a bit of a hassle, Ryan yawned. He was tired, but he was glad they were almost there.

"We just have to climb these stairs and we will be in the guest rooms." Ryan said, pointing at the stairs, Masha looked at the stairs before looking at Ryan. "Carry me."

"...what?" Ryan said flatly, really hoping he'd misheard her. Suddenly Masha jumped on his back.

"Hey, get off'a of me!" Ryan yelled as he tried to shake her off.

"But I am so tiiiired." she said before giggling happily. Giving up Ryan sighed before climbing up the stairs. Once he reached the top he caught his breath before getting to the door with a lock on it.

"How are we going to reach the lock? Its too hiiiigh" Masha whined as she got off of Ryan's back.

Looking up at Rogue Ryan found the solution.

"Rogue, come here." Ryan said, Rouge lumbered over immediately, Ryan climbed up the Big Daddy, but found he was now to high. "Okay, lower your head a bit" he ordered again.

"Aaaand stop, perfect. Now stay still." Ryan said, stopping the Daddy as he lowered his head slowly to just the right height and reached for the lock. Once he put in the combination Ryan punched open, causing it to swing open, impacting the wall with a bang. Predictably, It was dark inside.

"I'll go in first." he sighed, Masha nodded. Entering the room he found the it just barely lit. There was nobody ther-

"Masha don't come in here!" Ryan yelled back at the door once he caught sight of the two dead people.

"Why Ryan?" Masha shouted back.

"Just don't!" He insisted. Judging by the silence that followed she was following his order. Walking closer he saw that there were two people, a man and a women. They were both dead, probably had been for a day, a few hours at the very least. There were lots of pills on the bed. It probably meant that they committed suicide, but why?

Next to them was an audio diary, picking it up he pressed the play button on it.

"_We saw our Masha today. We barely recognize her. 'That's her, Sam__said. 'You're crazy,' I told him, 'That thing? that, that is our Masha?' But he was right. She was drawing blood out of a corpse by Fontaine Fisheries, and then when she was done, she walked off hand in hand with one of those awful Golems. Masha!_"

It ended with a horrible cry, it made Ryan's eyes water with tears, poor people. Next to them was a picture. Dropping the audio diary he took the picture and looked at it. Ryan had to do a double take. The girl in the picture, it looked like the Masha he knew. He had to be sure.

With the picture in hand Ryan left the room, looked at Masha, and compared her to the  
picture. He shook his head, the girl in the picture looked like Masha. But there was one major  
difference between them, she had a... beauty mark was it? on the side of her chin, the Masha he knew didn't have one.

"Ryan... are you okay?" Masha asked, sort of worried, Ryan was holding up a picture and looking at her funny.

"yeah, I'm okay. It was a mistake, you weren't the Masha they were looking for." He said not mentioning the fact that the couple was dead,

"Oh... okay." she said, happy again.

He smiled "You know what Masha, I like you. You're not like the other Sisters, your spunky, and sweet."

"Awwww, thanks." Masha said, blushing.

Taking her hand they walked back home happily, savoring the rare moment of happiness.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

******Ryan Meets Atlas**

___Fountaine's Home for the Poor, 3:00 Am_

Hidden underneath the home for the poor was Atlas' base. It was there Atlas currently was, in a meeting for the latest attack towards Andrew Ryan. Atlas was a fairly strong and handsome man, opening his mouth he spoke with a thick Irish accent. "Andrew Ryan, right now he has the upper hand, but if we attack his Little Sisters and gather enough Adam we can beat him at his own game." The crowd he was speaking to shifted and murmured in agreement.

"Do we... have to kill them?" asked a voice.

Atlas turned his head and smiled "Hello Diana... unfortunately we have no choice if we want to defeat Andrew."

Diana stepped forward, her face was shown, it was distorted, ugly, it was a reminder of a horrible and grim deed that temptation led to.

"There is another way." She said.

"What do you suggest?" He asked.

"We can try and talk to them."

The crowd stared for several seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, right! That's not possible, either the girl runs away or her Metal Daddy kills us!" One of them laughed.

"True, but I know somebody who can." She said, holding firm.

The crowd ceased their laughter.

"Who?" Atlas asked curiously.

…

___Upper Atrium, 4:00 Am_

Ryan couldn't sleep, he had been pacing back and forth his room trying to tire himself out. He felt like he'd drunken coffee, even though he'd never touched the stuff before in his life.

"Ryan... Ryan, its me. Can you come out for a second?" A voice asked kindly.

Looking through the tunnel in the safety of his hidey hole he asked back "Who is me?"

"Diane McClintock." she answered, paranoia being the best policy so far Ryan demanded "Prove it, prove you're Diane."

"Alright. I was going to an appointment with Doctor Steinman when I bumped into you, you were being escorted by a Rosie, you offered to escort me, and I gave you some money which you didn't take until I insisted." She said.

_'Okay. That's enough to take a look I suppose.'_ Ryan decided as he carefully left his room and poked his head out. He had to bite his cheek as to not scream in horror. It was Diane alright, but her face was... He couldn't describe how horrible it was.

She must have seen him wince because she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine! I mean, i'm okay, I uh... banged my knee on the pipe." He hastily lied.

She aww'd and helped him out before patting his head. "Thank you, now come on, before Ryan catches either one of us." She said, grabbing him and giving him a piggy-back ride. "Where are we going?" He asked, only for Diane to shush him.

It took an hour or so to get there. When they reached a building she set Ryan down and took a sash she had wrapped around her waist off and said. "I'm going to have to blindfold you."

"What? But-but what if there are Splicers in there?" Ryan panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise." She said soothingly.

Against his better judgment and every one of his instincts screaming "NO!" Ryan let Diane blindfold him. He felt her taking his hand and pulling him to who knows where. There was one point where they went down a ramp, as they did he heard whispers.

"Look... is that?"

"So its not a myth, there is such a thing as a Little Brother"

Ryan felt himself being sat down before the blindfold came off. Blinking a bit at the sudden rush of light Ryan tensed in fear and surprise. There were Thuggish and Leadhead Splicers surrounding him, looking around a bit more he saw there were more people. The rest of the them were starting to splice but not enough to look inhuman, they still looked like people, mostly...

Sitting in a desk in front of him was a man Ryan had only seen on posters. He gave Ryan a smile, his hand on his pocket, it made Ryan nervous.

"Want a candy bar?" The man offered, taking his hand out of his pocket showing the treat.

"No, thank you" Ryan said politely but quickly, his eyes darting around.

"Fine, suit yourself," Atlas said, setting the candy bar down, "I guess I was wrong, I thought there was no such thing as a Little Brother, I'm glad Diane was right about you."

"What do you want?" Ryan said nervously, he didn't like the looks the splicers were giving him. He was feeling confined, trapped, and the panic was setting in.

The older man laughed as he saw how the boy was acting "Don't worry about them, they're not going to hurt you. We need you, and if you cooperate no Little Sister or Big Daddy will be harmed, ever again."

Listening to that was music to Ryan's ears, he had to make sure he heard him right "Are you serious?"

"Of course, plus as an added bonus, when we remove Ryan from Rapture, hows about being my buisness partner... no, maybe not yet, maybe an apprentice, until you're of age?" He said the last part mostly to himself, seeing how young Ryan was. That was the greatest news Ryan had ever heard.

Seeing the boys eyes light up he smiled, getting up from the chair, and walked over to Ryan. Extending his arm to shake he introduced himself "My name is Atlas in case you didn't know. I would like to know the name of my future apprentice."

Ryan looked into his eyes as he reached his hand out, he was going to shake his hand but he stopped, something about Atlas' eyes, or the maybe the way he was starring at him made his mind scream "Bad! No!"

"Ryan Andrew." He said in a tiny voice lowering his sight, and hand.

"Ryan...what's wrong?" Atlas asked.

"I... can you please give me a moment to think about it?" Ryan asked, once again nervous.

Withdrawing his hand Atlas said "Very well." He walked over to a table and grabbed a cloth before pouring some liquid onto it... alcohol maybe?

"Just so you know Ryan... my offer is always open."

All of a sudden Atlas attacked Ryan, covering his mouth with the cloth, suffocating him. Ryan fought for a few seconds, but his mind was slipping away, everything grew hazy until he felt his body grow limp. Everything went dark a second later.

**...**

_Upper atrium, 8:00 Am_

Ryan yawned, opening his eyes. He saw he was laying next to his hidey hole. How did he get out here? Checking himself over he found no scratches or any signs that he had been hurt in any way. Was it all a dream?

"Ryan... I repeat, Little Brother Ryan, report to Andrew Ryan's office immediately!" He heard the intercom next to his hidey hole say.

_'Great, what does he want?'_ Ryan thought angrily as he got up and made his way to Andrew Ryan Industries.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Sorry this took soo long...had a trip to go to. Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review when your done reading it. No reviews no new chappy.**

**Problems and Big Trouble:**

_Andrew Ryan Industries, 10:00 Am_

It wasn't the first time Ryan had been called to Andrew's office. One time he had been called there because he dumped several gallons of lemonade into Andrew Ryan's personal bathysphere. Ryan snickered, that was a great prank. The look Andrew had on, it looked like he was going to explode!

Walking over he saw Andrew playing golf in his private office, as usual._ 'Why is he always playing that game? Maybe, it's because its the only game he can play and never be beaten at it or something?'_Ryan thought to himself.

He played for a minute before looking at Ryan, "What took you so long?" he demanded before setting his sights back on the game.

"Sorry sir, had some trouble with Splicers on my way," Ryan lied through hid gritted teeth, the tone the man was using grated on his nerves. Ryan didn't like condescension.

Andrew didn't answer for a minute or so, "Very well, come in." With that the door opened, letting Ryan in. Once inside the door swung closed behind him.

Andrew walked over to hi slowly, the look he was giving Ryan was scary. Without any warning he swung the putter in his hand. Ryan collapsed to the ground as he held his damaged rip. Andrew wasn't done and took a few more swings. After he was done he spoke again "What were you doing with my mistress?"

"What mistress? What are you talking about?" Ryan winced, trying to catch his breath. Andrew hit him again, this time in the head. "I'm talking about Diane McClintock, my mistress" Andrew said over Ryan's pained yelp.

_'She's his mistress? I don't believe it, she is way too nice for him. Even with how she looks now she's to good for him.'_Ryan thought angrily. "I didn't knew she was your mistress. I don't know anything. I gather Adam from 'Angels', that's it!"

"Lier. I know you know something, I give you credit for being smarter than the other gatherers." Andrew said, adding to himself a second later, "I wish Suchong had mentally conditioned you like the other Sisters before he died."

"Suchong's dead?" Ryan blurted out in his shock.

"Don't be too surprised. It was the Big Daddy you argued with that killed him." Andrew revealed.

Ryan looked shocked. Rogue did it? But, then why was he still walking around? He would be put down for something like that...

"Tell me, how do you do it?" Andrew asked, slowly circling the downed boy.

"Do what?" Ryan questioned. Andrew brought the putter down again, this time on the boys shoulder. "Make Big Daddies obey you. They are mindless drones made to obey higher orders and love things like you."

Ryan's blood began to boil "Liar! They love me and my Sisters, even if they weren't Big Daddies I'm sure they would love us anyway!" Ryan yelled.

Andrew laughed, the boy was so naive, and innocent. "Of course you don't know you stupid boy, they are mentally altered to love you, if they were normal they wouldn't even look at you. Big Daddies are nothing but mindless drones." He repeated. Pausing Andrew walked over to his desk, picked up some papers, and threw them at Ryan. "Here is your proof".

Ryan flinched as he felt the bone in his upper arm snap back into place as he took the papers and read them. It was about a man named Darren Waltson. He was a father of two, his wife abandoned him and left him penniless. His life just kept getting worse after that. He began to steal, and had been convicted of murder. But what did this mean?

"I was surprised that you managed to guess that Elite Rosy's real name. I thought it was a coincidence... until I found out you guessed that Bouncer's nickname." Andrew said.

_'No. That couldn't be, Andrew is wrong. He had to be wrong...'_ Ryan thought, he was starting to feel sick.

Walking over to Ryan Andrew placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Believe it kid. Remember your place in Rapture and I won't have to send the Splicers after you." said Andrew.

Ryan growled, grabbing his harvester off his back he suddenly stabbed upward. Andrew barely dodged it by throwing his head back as hard as he could, ending up landing in an undignified heap on the ground. Getting up in a Ryan stormed out of the office.

Andrew stood up slowly and composed himself, he walked over to his desk and pressed a button before saying simply "Kill him."

_Entrance Lobby__of Andrew Ryan Industries, 10:43 Am_

Ryan was still upset over what Andrew told him. Before he could walk out of the factory he heard Splicer screech bounce off the walls. Raising his head from where he was looking at the ground he saw a group of Splicers coming his way. Ryan breath hitched and for a single terror filled moment he froze. His Instincts kicked in a moment later and he was sprinting towards the hidey hole in the corner of the room. He made it most of the way there before one of the Thuggish Splicers jumped in front of him.

"Gotcha now huh boyo?" He taunted.

Not slowing down in the least his adrenaline filled body allowed him to leap high enough to stab his harvester clean through the Splicers eye, into his brain, killing him instantly. Riding the body down he extracted his harvester by the time it hit the floor. Throwing it like a spear with practiced ease it flew into the hidey hole's tunnel. A second later Ryan reached the bronze step, jumping as hard as he could he pulled himself into the tunnel in record time. He panicked ah he felt his body lurch backwards as one of the Splicers grabbed his ankle.

"There'll be no getting away for yo-*Crunch!* That was as far as he got before one of Ryan's desperate kicks caught him flat in the nose.

"Great! He's gone, nice going." One of the Splicer's, named Rose, said sarcastically

"I vote you're the one going in after him." The other, toasty skinned, Splicer said

"Oh no, there is no way I am going in that hole. Want me to end up like ol' pipe brain?" said Rose, the Splicer she meant had gotten stuck in the tube. A Big Daddy had come along and, well... _cleared _the hidey hole tunnel.

"Forget him. He's running scared now." The toasty skinned one said.

"Yeah, and if he comes out alone we can just get him later." Rose nodded in agreement.

"You heard us kid! If we catch you, you're dead!" Toasty yelled to no one before he and Rose began to laugh maniacally.

**...**

All but falling into the empty square room inside Ryan picked up and hugged his harvester tightly to his chest. He scrambled into one of the corners, his eyes wildly darting around the small room. As the adrenaline finally left him he started sobbing.

**To**** Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Arrival:**

_Upper Atrium, 6:00 Pm:_

It took a mad dash, some hiding, and a few bruises, but Ryan finally made it back to his hidey hole. The rest of his time he spent inside it trying to calm himself down.

He was trapped. No way out.

The only time he could actually leave was when a Big daddy was escorting him. And even with them escorting him they got attacked by splicers. Far to many times his Big Daddy had been hypnotized and he was forced to run for it.

As the war between Andrew and Atlas raged on Rapture was turned inside out to the point that the whole city was placed on a lockdown...

Everybody was trapped in the section they were currently in. Ryan was one of those people, he was trapped in the Upper Atrium.

Getting out from under his covers Ryan stood up. He was twelve now, not too different then he had been in the past few years really. He was taller, and his hair overgrown to the point it covered his eyes. Looking at his clothes Ryan decided that he had to find some new ones, ones that fit.

Taking his harvester, which had become more a weapon than it was just a tool I recent years, he peeked out of his hidey hole. Everything was quiet, no splicers. Good.

Crawling out of the tube Ryan kept an eye out in every direction as he made his way through the Atrium. Peeking into an open shop he found it was filled with clothes, which were unfortunately to big for him. Childrens clothing in rapture was rare though, so after finding the smallest pair of pants he could find along with a belt and a nice shirt he decided aloud, "I can make this work."

Ryan slipped on the shirt first, it went down to mid-thigh on him, but it was a short sleeve shirt so he didn't have to do anything extra to it. Ripping the pant-legs off at the knees they became baggy shorts on him, reaching just below his knees. The belt made sure they didn't fall off.

Leaving the store he headed back to towards his hidey hole when all of a sudden he heard music. Music wasn't usually something Ryan would ever follow back towards the source for... nor would he for just about any sound, but after so long spent in silence and terror Ryan began to miss people. Sane people, in particular.

Following the music Ryan found it led him into the Rapture movie theater. Testing the doors Ryan found that they were locked. He guessed the person inside locked the doors to keep the Splicers out. Not that it would work. Splicers could just smash the door and go right in. Or simply teleport in, if they were a Houdini.

Walking over to the nearby hidey hole he climbed in. After crawling around the vent for a few minutes Ryan poked his head out ad found the inside of the theater. Climbing out he found himself on the second floor of the theater.

There was a person talking, muttering something about perfection. Following his voice Ryan found a person playing a piano, he seemed normal enough. He was busy playing the piano, the same piece over and over.

"Hello." Ryan began, the man looked at him before drifting back to the piano. "I like the music you're playing. what's it called? It sounds like Mozart" He continued.

"I'm surprised you guessed it." A voice from behind him spoke up.

Jumping like a spring Ryan pointed his harvester at the person behind him. The person wore a tuxedo, a wilted carnation was pinned to his coat, and his face was hidden by a gold bunny mask.

"Take it easy little grasshopper, I am not going to hurt you." He said, opening his arms to show he wasn't armed.

Lowering the harvester Ryan asked, "Who are you? And who is that?"

"Me, I am Sander Cohen." the man said grandiosely, taking a bow.

"Ryan." He replied.

"My my... you're the first audience I have had in months." Sander said.

"I wonder why?" Ryan said to himself.

"Little grasshopper, what is your talent?" Sander asked.

"Excuse me?" Ryan replied, confused.

"Are you clever with words? Maybe a poet? Can you paint or draw? Though to me you seem to be a musician. Can you play the piano or violin?" Sander asked rapidly. Ryan shook his head at all of them.

"Hmm... how about photography?" Sander asked after a moment of thought.

"Photography?" Ryan asked, suddenly interested. Sander perked up at the boys enthusiasm and left for a few minutes. When he came back he had a camera. He gave it to Ryan. As soon as the device was in Ryan's hand the PA system blared, "A bathysphere is arriving at the station. I repeat, a bathysphere is arriving at the station!"

"Well well... looks like we have a new arrival." Sander muttered before focusing on Ryan. "Why don't you do me a favor. Head over to bathysphere station and take a picture of the new arrival hm?"

"I would, but we're locked up with no way out. Unless we can teleport anyway, which as far as I know I can't." Ryan said.

Sander laughed, "I am a man of many talents my young grasshopper!" He pulled back his sleeves, "Nothing up my sleeves." he pulled his pockets inside out, "Nothing in my pockets. Why don't you try your pocket though." He said, sounding highly amused.

wondering what trick Cohen was trying to play Ryan checked his pocket... and took out a key. How did that get there?

"You can override the security system with it, you are now free to visit any area of Rapture with that key" Sander said.

Ryan couldn't speak, he was so grateful for what Sander gave him. For months he has been cooped up inside of the atrium with no way out. Finally, he was free to visit the other parts of Rapture and maybe, just maybe, he could find Masha and Big Daddy Darren.

He missed them both a lot.

Sander smiled, but his eyes suddenly caught the harvester Ryan had with him. "Wait a minute... Where did you get that?" Sander asked, Ryan tensed up, but didn't answer.

"You look like a gatherer, but you smell like a Big Daddy." Sander commented.

_'Why does everyone keep saying I smell?'_Ryan demanded. People had been saying that a lot about him. One time a man in the farmers market had given him an apple, a banana, and a purple fruit with seeds in it... a Pomegranit, if he remembered right? Just to make him leave, saying his smell was scaring everyone away.

"I am a... a... a Big Daddy in training!" Ryan blurted the first lie he could think of.

"I have seen many things. But never a Big Daddy in training." Sander said. Oddly exited. After a few second of silence Sander cleared his throat "Well Grasshopper, hop to it." And suddenly he was gone, leaving behind a few red dust particles.

Ryan gulped, that was too close. Holding the key he made his way out of Fort Frolic to the Bathysphere station.

_Bathysphere station, 7:00 Pm_

This station was where people from the surface arrived from the bathysphere that was accessed only through the lighthouse on the surface so they could become residents of Rapture. However, when bathysphere stations were closed off many citizens protested. Many came down to the station and had strikes.

...All that was left of that time were the picket signs.

Behind Ryan was a Bouncer, "Shush Hero. We don't want to scare the new one." Ryan whispered, his guess the new arrival was a sane person from the surface. A person who had no idea what he/she was getting into...

Reaching the bathysphere he was surprised to find it empty, and broken. From what he could tell the person left and a Splicer came along and broke it. Or the splicer broke it while the person was inside and when it left, he/she made a run for it out into the city.

"Hero, he or she is gone. But they couldn't have gone far. We'd better find him before the Splicers do." Ryan told the metal giant. The Big Daddy moaned, seeming to agree with him.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprises**

**The lounge, 7:30 pm:**__

Getting to the lounge Ryan looked up at the Bouncer. "You go that way, I'll go this way. We need to find that person." The Bouncer's entire upper body leaned forward in an awkward nod before it lumbered in the direction he pointed to.

After a few minutes of wandering around looking and listening for clues Ryan stopped. Tapping his foot he took out a creme-cake and began to eat while he brainstormed. He tended to do his best thinking while stuffing his face...

Suddenly there was a loud scream of pain and Ryan's world exploded into pain and the feeling of being crushed.

"Oomph!..." Ryan grunted before he looked at what fell on him, "AHH!" Only to scream as he came face to face with an adult male. Clawing his way out from underneath him Ryan was about to get the hell outta dodge, so to speak, but he skidded to a stop as he remembered something and took a picture of the writhing man as he occasionally gave off sparks before he continued his mad dash away, heading for the Med-pavilion.

**Med-pavilion, 7:45 pm:**

"Hey... here he comes." Doctor Grossman, a Splicer, announced.

"Its about time." Another Splicer grumbled.

"Shush." The doctor replied sharply.

Suddenly there was a snapping sound followed by a loud childish scream.

"NOW!" Doctor Grossman yelled as the two jumped into action. Turning on the lights they began to hit the sack that was hanging from the ceiling. All was suddenly silent as it stopped moving. Poking it the toasty skinned Splicer stated the obvious, "The Little Brother is down."

"Good, now we have to get him to Andrew. Then we'll be swimming in Adam!" Grossman said, rubbing his hands together greedily before they both laughed.

**Andrew Ryan's office, ****9:00pm****:**

The two Splicers arrived with smiles on their faces. "We got the Little Brother." The toasty skinned Splicer greeted.

Andrew, who was upset he'd been interrupted while he was in the middle of something, snapped impatiently. "Well? What are you waiting for? Show him to me!"

Putting the sack down they opened it... only to find a very angry Rose glaring up at them with all the hate she could muster. Unnoticed, the second they opened the sack, the exact moment their triumpant faces turned to horror, a camera flashed. Getting up Rose took the crowbar Toasty had in his hand and hit Dr. Grossman upside the head. There was a flash, this time the Splicers noticed it. Looking toward the source they saw the Little Brother. His head poking from the tunnel of the hidey hole holding a camera.

"Say cheese!" He joked before quickly retreating.

"Little brat!" Rose screamed.

"How does my hair look?" Toasty asked. After another slap from Rose they both charged the hidey hole, trying to get inside... accidentally getting stuck in the process.

The camera flashed again.

"Wonderful dahling!" Ryan said with an accent he had heard a few times. "Now you're mad, so give us an angry look. Grr!" He giggled as they tried in vain to squirm further into the tunnel to, presumably, do him bodily harm.

"Perrrfect." Ryan muttered before he took another picture and crawled deeper into the tunnel.

"Come back here you little brat! I'm going to turn you inside out!" Toasty yelled, attempting to shake his fist at the boy he only succeeded in banging his knuckles on the hard metal.

"Yeah! You'd better run!" Rose taunted in vain.

Outside Andrew Ryan massaged the bridge of his nose. This teared it, he was surrounded by incompetent morons. The Little Brother was getting on his nerves. It wasn't the first time either. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Now he had to depend on the previously dubbed morons...

**Fort Frolic, ****9:45 pm****:**

Ryan arrived within Fort Floric, only to find a stage. A stage filled with... er..._ statues_, all standing in various clapping positions. Suddenly music, cheering, and clapping blasted from the speakers. On top of the staircase appeared Sander Cohen, He waved an started accepting the 'praise', "What a great crowd you are!" and "Thank you, thank you! You're to kind!" Once he reached the bottom Sander walked over to Ryan.

"I believe you got what I asked you to get me?"

"Yeah, and I took some extras you might like." Ryan smiled and handed over the camera.

"I'll judge them when they're developed." Sander said dismissively.

Yawning, Ryan said "If you don't mind I think i'll retire for the evening."

"Yes. Yes, an artist must have their beauty sleep" Sander said, still focusing on the camera. Bidding his goodbyes Ryan walked to the Upper Atrium, when he finally reached his hidey hole it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He was asleep before his head hit the mattress.

**To**** Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

******Mysteries**

_**Upper Atrium, 9:00 am:**_

Ryan was having a strange dream. It was of himself. He was walking around a never ending hallway looking for something, but what? The halls were scribbled with the words, Would you kindly? There was that phrase again...what did it mean?

The dream stopped when he heard a loud moan and a banging sound. Opening his eyes Ryan wondered to himself if it was really a dream. There was that moan again, He hadn't heard it in months.

Hurrying to get ready Ryan jumped off his bed, took his harvester, and crawled into the hole. Outside he was greeted by a Big Daddy Rosie. Just by one look and he knew who this Big Daddy was however.

"Darren! I missed you." Ryan greeted.

Darren took him out of the hidey hole and gave him the best hug he could without hurting him.

"Darren, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but well..." Ryan trailed off, Darren just moaned in response and grabbed the Little Brother and set him on his shoulders before lumbering away. Ryan got the feeling Darren wanted to show him something, so he didn't ask anything further.

_**Smugglers Cove, 11:00am:**_

Reaching their destination Darren set Ryan on the floor and looked at the hidey hole next to him.

"Its a hidey hole... What's wrong with it?" Ryan asked, confused. Darren moaned and knocked on the hidey hole a few times before moaning again, this time more urgently. Ryan shrugged, maybe the Little Sister was a heavy sleeper or something? "I think you're being a bit paranoid. Maybe the Sister decided to sleep in?" Ryan rationalized. Darren moaned again. Picking the Brother up again he escorted him to every hidey hole in the Cove. By the last hole Ryan was getting worried. It was a coincidence if one or two Sisters decided to sleep in, but not all of them.

"Okay, I get your point but where could they have gone?" asked Ryan, Darren moaned and did what could generously be called a shrug. An idea popped into Ryan's head after a minute of thought. "Lets check the Arcadia. When it's a Sister's birthday they have a gathering there." Ryan thought aloud. Darren moaned and 'nodded' again

Climbing up the Big Daddy Ryan sat on his shoulders again as they made their way to the Arcadia.

_**Arcadia, 12:00 am:**___

The first thing Ryan noticed about Arcadia was the air. It was heavier... harder to breath even. The next thing he noticed off was the grass and trees were no longer green, instead they were a sickly yellow color.

"Darren... what's going on?" Ryan whimpered a bit. His stomach churned, he had a bad feeling about this. Arcadia was silent. Dead silence. _'What's going on here?'_ Ryan thought, this was extremely strange... even for Rapture.

They checked up and down Arcadia. Nobody was there. No splicers, no Little Sisters... nothing

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. "What was that?" Ryan yelled. Darren's visor light switched to red and he got ready for a fight. Judging by the noise level and how far off it sounded Ryan guessed it came from the farmers market. It was a bad idea, but they followed the sound to the farmer market.

Near the stall that sold honey and honey related products was a man. He was fighting off a Big Daddy Bouncer who was protecting a Little Sister. The man was strange to Ryan. His skin color wasn't pale. He certainly didn't look like a splicer, he wasn't deformed, and his clothes were well kept.

He defeated the Bouncer while Ryan was analyzing him. The Little Sister collapsed and began to mourn the death of her Daddy. The man grabbed her-

Ryan couldn't watch any more and ran away and out of the Farmers Market as fast as he could. Darren following barely able to keep up with the Brother.

Back in the Arcadia Ryan started knocking on all of the hidey holes he could find, callingout the names of all of the Little Sisters he knew that lived there.

No Sisters came out however...

Stopping at the last hole Ryan began to whimper, sinking to the steps of the hidey hole Ryan began to cry there. Darren approached Ryan, kneeling down he patted the boy's back, trying to comfort him. Standing up slowly Ryan looked at Darren then it hit him, he had to stop this man. He had to stop him before he got all of the Little Sisters were gone.

But he couldn't go after him without knowing things about the man. He had to figure out who he was, why he was doing this, and where he was going.

He tried to remember who could help him. He wasn't very well like and the only person he talked to was... Sander Cohen! The man knew his gossip, maybe he had some information on this man?

Getting up Ryan promised "Don't worry Darren, We'll stop this man and avenge our Little Sisters."

_**Fort Frolic, **__**4:00pm:**_

Entering Fort Frolic Ryan called "Sander! I need your help!" And just like that the lights turned on, the same music and clapping sounds blared from the intercom.

Finally, Sander Cohen appeared. "Well, well... if it isn't my only _trusted_ Disciple. I say, you seem mad today." He surmised.

"Because I am!" Ryan snapped.

"Calm down young grasshopper. Why don't you sit back, relax, enjoy my new sculpture... The Quadadich!" Sander declared proudly. He took Ryan's arm and began to pull him to the statue.

Ripping his arm out of his grip Ryan clenched his jaw. "I don't have time for this! The man you asked me to photograph is killing the Little Sisters! I need everything you know about him, now!" He demanded angrily.

"Tisk tisk, temper little one." Sander chided, amused.

Ryan felt his anger double when he suddenly realized something and calmed down. He smiled up at the man. "An artist you may be Sander, but you're also something else. What splicer is the most impressive looking? What would be the best kind of being an artist that wants to impress his audience be? You're a Houdini Splicer... aren't you? Luckily, I know how to negotiate with your kind. What do you say, Information... for Adam?" He pulled out two jars of Adam from his pants.

Sander's stopped looking amused instantly, his face changing to a more desperate, greedy expression. "Adam?" It seemed Sander couldn't control himself and he tried to snatch the jars from the Little Brother's hands. Darren growled and his drill started spinning slowly in warning, stopping the sculpture in his tracts though.

"Tisk tisk, patience Sander. Tell me what I want or I leave with the Adam, leaving you with nothing." Ryan grinned.

Sander licked his lips, "I-it just so happens that I have the information you require." He said.

"I'm all ears." Ryan grinned happily.

"The man you're looking for is called Jack Ryan" Sander said, handing Ryan a picture of the man he continued, "He's using the Adam gained from the Little Sisters to get plasmids to become more powerful so he can kill Andrew Ryan, he just passed through an hour ago. so my guess is that he's in Andrew Ryan industries by now." Sander explained.

"Thanks Sander, now I can-"

"Wait little grasshopper. There is more you should know." Sander said, interrupting Ryan, he motioned him to come closer, looking around he made sure no one was listening. Ryan had his doubts, but obeyed.

"Have you ever heard the term...would you kindly?" Sander whispered into Ryan's ear. Ryan's eyes shot open. that phrase. The one heard in his dreams. He shook his head, lying.

"That man is no man... he is a slave." Sander continued.

"Slave?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, a slave. A slave to that phrase. Whenever you say that with a command he will obey you" Sander whispered, this time even quieter.

"If he's a slave then who is he taking orders from?" Ryan asked again.

"I may be a Splicer, but i'm not stupid like most of my kind. Jack is taking orders from a liar who goes by the name of Atlas. But Atlas is not who he says he is, he's Fontaine. An evil man who will kill any who oppose him."

Ryan inhaled sharply sharply. He remember the man alright, from back when Diane took him to see him. The way he looked at him... the bad feeling he had. His instincts were right.

Ryan nodded and gave the jars Sander, who was more than happy to take the burden off his hands. "The best of luck to you little grasshopper. Though I don't think you will be able to beat this man... if you do succeed then I will paint a mural in your honor. The Hero of Rapture, I will call it." Sander offered before he left, mumbling happily to himself all the way.

Ryan though about what Sander said. Gathering his courage he left Fort frolic. He knew he had to face Jack and Fontaine. He had to. Not just for the Little Sisters, but for the Big Daddies too. They always protected him when he was in trouble, but now it was time for him to fight for them and their little ones. The only joy they had. The only reason they had to be alive. The only reason they have to be human, or to preserve what was left of their humanity...

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Revenge and Payback**

_**Andrew Ryan Industries, 1:00 am**___

Reaching the entrance of the huge building Ryan looked at Darren and said, "Stay here. I don't want you getting hypnotized." Darren didn't wanted to leave the Little Brother on his own but he had to trust Ryan.

Following Ryan to the nearest hidey hole Darren helped him in, "If I am not back in twenty minutes just... stand there." He finished lamely before crawling into the tunnel. If what Sander Cohen said was true, he could catch that man, Jack, in Andrew's office.

"Great... I can't believe I am going to save the man that's trying to murder me." Ryan muttered. But he  
had to do it. If he didn't then the Little Sisters and their Daddies would remain in danger. He didn't care for Andrew Ryan, but he wasn't a Sister killer. Which was the bright side Ryan forced himself to look on as he continues crawling.

Suddenly the lights went off and there was a loud explosion. 'what was that?' Ryan thought, panicked. Hurrying up Ryan ended up hitting his head more times than he cared to admit in the dark.

what was this man trying to do?

_**Rapture's Central Control, 2:00 pm**___

The hidey holes here were ones Ryan knew all too well. He had used them more than once to reach Andrew Ryan's office. Mostly for pranks, like the time he put a tack on his chair and Andrew sat on it.

He never knew a man could sound that much like a girl...

Or another time when he smeared gum on the bottom of Andrew's desk and when he touched it the gum came stuck to his hand. People couldn't help but look disgusted at Andrew every time he went to shake their hands after that one. Oh, and who could forget the time Ryan took Andrew's important charts and made some... modifications. When Andrew went to present them he saw they had insulting doodles on them like pie charts for 'How much Andrew stinks', 'How bald Andrew will be in the future', and 'How smart Andrew actually is'. It was hilarious!

Ryan snickered at the memories as he reached his destination. Crawling out of the hidey hole he gasped quitely when he saw what was written on the wall in front of him. "Would you kindly?" It read. Was this what his dreams were trying to tell him?

Ryan walked over to Andrew's office. it was kinda dark. Looking harder Ryan didn't know what to think as he saw something, he was sad that he got there too late to stop Jack. Laying on the ground, a bloody mess, was Andrew Ryan.

Being an 'Angel' was far too good for the likes of him. Ryan ranted mentally.

All of a sudden he moved. He was alive? Weakly, Andrew turned his bloody face to Ryan. He moved his head limply, Ryan guessed he wanted to tell him something. Walking over Ryan knelt over to listen to what he had to say.

"A man chooses... a slave obeys... despise what you are... you are not a slave... like you were meant to be... the city ...is ...stolen ...by someone ...by ...Ja-" Andrew's breath left him not able finishing the sentence.

"The city is stolen by who? Who is Ja? Is it Jack?" Ryan asked, mostly to himself. Not that he was going to get an answer from a dead corpse. There went his only lead.

Getting up Ryan decided to go to tell Darren the news, and hopefully get another lead in the near future.

As soon as he stood up he heard an evil cackling laugh. "Well well well, if it isn't Little Brother Ryan. How are you?" He taunted through the PA system.

"Fontaine..." Ryan said simply as he looked up at the speaker hung on the wall.

"You've grown up quite a bit." Fontaine said. Ryan growled angrily in response. "I guess Diane was right about you. When you looked into my eyes. I don't know how, but you managed to see the kind of man I was."

Ryan's anger left him. How did he know?

"Don't be to surprised. I recognized the look of fear you had on your face." Fontaine continued.

"Your a fake. I bet its not the first time you've pretended to be somebody else either" Ryan accused.

"So true, so true... I should destroy you, but you're a special sort. Hows about you join me? Together, me with Rapture, you with your Big Daddies. We can rule Rapture. And even the world with an iron fist!" Fontaine offered.

Ryan hated people like him. People that treated others like trash. Big Daddies underneath their armor were people. They weren't completely mindless, what they lacked in memories of their past they made up for in heart.

"Go jump in a broken airlock!" Ryan yelled angrily.

Fontaine didn't answer for a few seconds before he finally said. "You first." and with that he went silent.

A smile spread through Ryan's face. Fontaine was crafty, but apparently not too smart. There were only two PA systems in Rapture, Fountaine clearly wasn't using the one in Andrew's office. So that meant he was using the other one located in Point Provisos. It was time somebody taught Fontaine how to be a proper man.

Surprisingly, the sayings were true. Sometimes it takes a kid to do a man's job.

_**Point Provisus, 5:00 am**___

Carefully walking out of a bathysphere Ryan whispered to Darren "Lets be sneaky." Darren nodded as best as he could before following Ryan to a peculiar door. It was large, but bellow it had a smaller door with the bigger one. The small door opened first, which Ryan crawled into, then Darren followed as the bigger one opened. Slowly, they made their way to the end when suddenly, they were passing through a model set in the middle of the room they heard, "So here comes the protector of the Little Sisters? HA! for Pete's sake, grow up kid!" looking up they saw a Splicer. It was Fontaine.

"You want your Little Sisters back? Please. I am so going to enjoy this." Fontaine bragged as he jumped down from the second floor.

Ryan cranked the valve in his harvester to full suction. Ever since Suchong gave him the Sister Escort Test Ryan realized he wasn't a gatherer anymore. He was a protector.

Darren checked his gun when Ryan stopped him "No Darren, this is my fight." He said. Darren backed away slowly. Not liking his orders, but following them anyway.

"I don't know whether to congratulate your bravery or laugh at your foolishness." Fontaine said.

"You talk too much." Ryan said simply, already mid-stab by the time Fontaine noticed. His harvester easily penetrating the man's skin and quickly filled completely with Adam. That was the first sign something was wrong for Ryan. He knew Splicers never had that much Adam in their bodies.

Knocking Ryan away Fontaine screamed, "You little brat! Play fair!"

Ryan became even more furious. He wants him to play fair? Who was the one who tricked an entire army into serving him? It wasn't him, it was Fontaine!

Hiding behind one of the pillars Ryan quickly drank the Adam in the jar. He had to empty it somehow, plus it would be a waste if he dropped it. The taste and texture were... odd. It was tasteless, but as it went down his throat he felt small sparks of energy tingling inside him from head to toe.

Just then Fontaine dropped right on where he was standing, Ryan barely managed to dive out of the way in time. "I suggest you run boyo. I'll show you what Adam can truly do!" Fontaine yelled as he jumped up and landed on the second floor balcony and began to throw fire at Ryan.

Ryan dove behind some debris. If only he could- He looked sharply over at Darren. He suddenly got a crazy idea. Ryan hopped out of cover and ran straight at him, the fireballs Fontaine was throwing missing him by inches. Picking up speed he jumped to get a boost from the Big Daddy.

Much to Ryan's surprise he managed to jump on top of Darren's head in one leap somehow, which allowed him to get a boost and reach the balcony where Fontaine was. Flipping over the railing and kicking off of it in one move he hurled himself at Fontaine and stabbed him with his harvester. It filled up completely in a matter of seconds.

It filled just in time, as Fontaine recovered the instant the jar was filled and punched Ryan. He flew through the air until he hit a pillar.

Ryan was confused again. It barely hurt. Something like that would hurt a lot, but it didn't. He felt a little sore, but that was all. Twisting the Jar off of his harvester Ryan drank the Adam inside again. The tingling was stronger this time.

Fontaine was suddenly above his downed form. The man dropped all of his weight in a single right punch. Moving faster than he thought he could Ryan leaned over just far enough for the punch to miss flattening his stomach. Ignoring the concrete cracking beside him Ryan grabbed the man's left arm and used it to swing himself onto his back, breaking Fontaine's arm in the process. Taking advantage of his opponents pause at the broken appendage he stabbed his harvester into the man's back, the jar glowing a bright red once again as it filled completely. Ryan dodged the elbow by throwing himself backwards. He slid down a luckily placed curtain to save himself from two broken legs.

Cradling his arm Fontaine screamed in frustration. "I am Fontaine! I'm not going to be beaten by a snot nosed little brat! I'll just splice up more! More! Until there's nothing left to splice!" Fontaine yelled, punching a pillar as he stormed away.

"Come on Darren, before he gets away!" Ryan Called as he started to run after Fontaine. There was a horrifying crack above him. Looking up slowly he saw the pillar Fontaine had punched in frustration falling... right onto him!

Ryan's world became a blur as something shoved him, sending him skidding across the floor. His ears ringing from the deafening noise of the pillar hitting the ground he looked up only to see the Darren had been crushed saving his life.

"D-DARREN!" Ryan screamed as he ran to the Big Daddy. He tried to pull the Big Daddy out, when that didn't work he tried to move the pillar. It didn't work either...

"Darren?" Ryan mumbled in disbelief as he crumpled to his knees in front of the bloody helmet that was all that was left of his Hero. Tears poured freely down his face as it sunk in his Hero was dead.

Before Ryan could mourn the loss of the Big Daddy any more he heard the sound of a door opening. Jumping to his feet he ran to a nearby shop and hid inside. Peaking out of the door frame he heard loud footsteps. "Hurry up Mister Bubbles!" Recognizing the voice Ryan said softly "Masha..." He covered his own mouth immediately so he wouldn't make a sound as he saw who was escorting her.

Her "Big Daddy" wasn't a Big Daddy. It was an imposter. It was Jack, dressed as Rosie. Jack and Masha wandered past, Ryan staying deathly still. Mostly due to his brain working overdrive on how such a sight was possible.

He stayed there for a long time, maybe hours. But later he heard gunshots and a loud roar. That was when he moved. Getting out of the shop Ryan ran to the source, only to find Rogue the Bouncer, dead.

Ryan was now terrified. Running to where the elevator was Ryan found it locked. Hiding, he decided that when Jack came out of the elevator he would launch a surprise attack.

_**Two Hours Later**___

Ryan was snoring softly. He'd fallen asleep after half an hour of hiding. He was awoken by the sound of the elevator opening. Opening his eyes he prepared to pounce only to see something amazing. His target; Jack, came out of the elevator as planned, only he was accompanied by a bunch of little girls. All of them cheering or hugging him. Jack had a smile on his face as he held them.

When they were far enough Ryan started to follow them. Jack took them to the bathysphere station. There they met up with a woman who had even more girls with her. Both groups cheered and dissolved into a giggling pile of hugs.

Taking in the scene Ryan felt his eyes water. He didn't know why.

They entered two separate bathyspheres, locked it up, and left Rapture. Just like that.

Turning around Ryan sprinted to another window. He saw the bathyspheres rising and getting smaller. Soon they disappeared above into the inky blackness of the sea.

The tear in his eyes began to fall as cold sorrow gripped his heart. Ryan couldn't take it any more. Throwing his head back he screamed. Screamed away his loss. Screamed away his sadness. He let everything out. Just before he ran out of air his voice changed and every non-reinforced piece of glass in a one hundred foot radius of him exploded.

_Meanwhile, Somewhere Close By_

"What the fuck is that sound!" A Splicer yelled at his companion, covering his ears to block out the horrible screeching sound.

"It... kind of sounds like a Bid Daddy that lost his Little One. It's different though. Come on, we're leaving. I ain't going anywhere near that thing." The other Splicer said urgently.  
_  
With Ryan_

Ryan stopped as he ran out of air and collapsed. Curling into a shivering ball as he sobbed uncontrollably, his heart feeling both frozen and hollow at the same time.

He didn't notice that somebody was watching him.

"Sophie Lamb, should we collect him now?" A male voice asked in a whisper.

"No my dear Gilbert. We must wait, it is not time yet." A smooth motherly female voice replied.

"Why?" Gilbert asked skeptically.

"If we approach the boy now he will be suspicious of our intentions, but if we wait for the right time. When he is truly down. We will be there to rescue him, and when we do. We will have the boy's complete trust and loyalty." Sophie explained softly.

"The boy needs a mother. Something that that evil tyrant Andrew never provided. Something that I can provide..." Sophie smiled.

"Very well." Gilbert replied. Understanding but not liking her reasons.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonus scene of little brother**:

**Authors note: Okay, I want to thank you all for reading this story...but in case you guys know this story Little brother untold story. It is part of a full story which is named Little brother. To understand it you must read Little brother, there is a sequel to it which is called Big brother. It reveals that Kyu-chan is right...Ryan is not a normal child, he wasn't born...well he was, but the truth is that he was created by his father. He is a child born outside of his mothers belly...much like Jack..I cannot tell you guys more...Read both Little brother and Big brother to understand the stories plot line and rest assure every single question the stories leave you with will be answered in the new story I will post. It is called Big sister. So review a lot and enjoy the stories. : ) **

_**Eight Years Later**_

Opening his eyes Ryan sat up and gave a low drawn out "Oooow." as he hit his head on the ceiling of his hidey hole.

Crouching down Ryan sighed a bit, not because he was outgrowing his home. But because things had gone downhill since the little sisters disappeared. The Big Daddies lost their purpose, and their little remaining humanity with along it. Without their daughters they turned into mindless golems, doing nothing but chores every second they were awake.

It hurt Ryan to see that. To no longer feel a connection with them like he used too. His fear had come true. Not only he had failed, but he was truly alone in Rapture. No matter how much Ryan tried to leave the city, he couldn't. Something was keeping him here, but he didn't knew what.

Walking over to the tunnel that would take him out of his room. Ryan pushed himself through all the while cursing karma. Taunting the Splicers when they got stuck in the tunnels wasn't so funny when the shoe was on the other foot...

Getting stuck every now and then was annoying but Ryan always managed to push himself out of the tunnel. Reaching the end he fell out rather ungracefully and pulled out his harvester. Taking his time Ryan stretched a bit, working out the kinks in his joints. He cringed when he heard a ripping sound. He looked down and moaned in annoyance when he found exactly what he feared he would find.

His off-white shirt was ripped and dirty and his pants were also sporting a new tear at the knees to add to the collection. As was standard in Rapture his entire outfit was stained a rusty brown rom the dried blood. His harvester was clutched in his right hand. It used to be too small for him, but thanks to some recent tinkering on his part it fit him almost perfectly. Still a little on the small side, but that just meant he could stab quicker. His blond hair was messy and long, it reached his shoulders easily. It was greasy, but he made sure to wash it often enough it didn't start to dreadlock.

Once done stretching Ryan sighed miserably. Sadness, loneliness, self loathing, emptiness. It was all he felt. All alone, no Little Sisters, Daddies, or even sane humans to keep him company. The Big Daddies weren't exactly talkative these days...

Looking around Ryan decided to take a walk, as he usually did when he had nothing to do. There were plenty of corpses to harvest lying around. No need to argue with any Little Sisters about who got to the Adam first. That thought set off another round of self loathing.

He was a zombie. Shambling the halls of Rapture.

With no particular destination in mind, Ryan just walked.

_Pauper's Drop, Rapture:_

Ryan continued his way through Paupers drop. He began to feel sick when he was close to reaching Sinclair's Deluxe hotel. It must be because of the lack of food and water...

True, he had had food before. Mostly scraps and small pots of meat he had found around. But it wasn't enough to satisfy the hunger he felt. Plus Ryan was lucky if he found one or two pots a day.

Just then his vision began to blur and the room seemed to spin around him. His body met the floor, Without any motivation to do anything at all he didn't bother fighting to stay conscious and let the blackness consume him.

There was nothing to keep him alive, the Splicers should be coming soon. Though if they did, the only thing that he asks is that they kill him quick.

Sometime later Ryan found himself half awake. His vision still blurry he could just make out two Splicers approaching him. "This kid has more Adam inside him than any of the little brats. Lets get him!" One splicer yelled in delight. He was wearing a butterfly mask and a pin. He was ready to pounce when the other grabbed him on the shoulder.

"NO, remember-" the rest of what the other Splicer said Ryan couldn't hear.

The one wearing the butterfly mask sighed, knelt over Ryan and said, "You're lucky ya little brat, but the next time we meet your dead."

Ugh. Ryan wanted to pass out again, the Splicer's breath smelled awful. It was a combination of raw meat and fish that was left to rot. He felt himself being picked up. He guessed by the two Splicers. Which in and of itself was odd. Where were they taking him? Was his final question before he was out again.

When he awoke he heard a kind voice say "Put him in this room. usually I don't like anybody disturbing her room, but this is an exception." Ryan felt himself being lowered down, his body touched something soft, it smelled nice too.

"Poor child. Don't worry, you're in safe hands here in the Rapture family." The soft voice said again.

_'Rapture family?' _Ryan wondered to himself before losing consciousness completely.

_**Later**_

'Throat... dry.'

Ryan thought wryly as he breathed in. It was as if he'd swallowed sand or something.

"This is not good. He's been like this for four days now, no responce. I was tempted to throw a bucket of water on him to wake him up. But, well look at him! He looks more like a corpse than a boy." The same kind voice he heard before said.

"Poor boy. Hmm, I'll have the Rapture Family pray for the well being and health of the boy." A salty male voice offered.

"Thank you Simon."

"My pleasure always. But I do suggest you ask Gilbert Alexander for help. I'm sure he can help Grace." Simon Whales said before they left the room.

Some time later he heard... Grace, was it, come in. This time with another person "Oh, he really is sick. Good thing you called me Grace." a male voice exclaimed.

"Can you do something about it Gilbert?" Grace asked.

"Of course. Not a problem. The boy seems to be suffering from dehydration and lack of nutrients. It's nothing that I can't solve." said Gilbert said proudly before adding "I will be more than happy to take him under my care."

"Thank you Gilbert" Grace replied.

Ryan felt himself being picked up before losing his consciousness again.

**D****eleted Scene From Ryan's Big Escape)**

After helping Mark and Daniel up Ryan walked over and opened the bathysphere. Tenenbuam, Gracey, Stanley Poole, and the rest of the little girls were all inside the massive bathysphere. Before any of them could ask Ryan cut them of with a quick, "No time." and lead the group he was with inside. Just before Ryan himself could enter the metal door slammed shut. Locking him out.

"What the-" *Boom!* There was a huge explosion, and suddenly anything that was flammable was on fire. Splicers began to pour in by the dozens.

Glancing back at the group of people in the bathysphere Ryan had a choice. He could run, save himself and let the Splicers kill the group as he made his escape. Or he could fight, giving them enough time to get out. The Splicer's numbered well over a hundred by now and he didn't know if he could fight that many. He would almost certainly die.

Save himself and live... or save the others and perish.

Running towards the Bathysphere Ryan jumped on it, pushing it towards the hole, it fell in and the Bathysphere sank underwater. Turning toward the splicer Ryan was ready to fight them when all of a sudden there was a loud shriek-like roar.

The splicers stopped, looked around scared, taking one last look at Ryan they left in a hurry. Ryan had heard that roar before, but only in his own echoed voice. Was there someone or something that could do that too?

Up ahead he saw the flames fan away in a strange manner, a figure walked in. Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The figure wore a armor, it looked more handmade than the set Ryan had on. His harvester was attacked on the right arm. The helmet is not round like his, it looked more like the one Subject Delta had on, only with a round opening.

_'I don't believe it. There's another Big Brother like me?'_ Ryan thought, shocked. For years he had been in Rapture. And he'd never seen another Big or Little Brother.  
_  
_Ryan's analysis was cut off as the figure roared again. It was then that Ryan saw the red helmet light. "Hoo boy." Ryan mumbled, knowing he had to fight this one.

The other Big Brother charged at him, Ryan dodged and tried to stab him with his harvester, but the Brother dodged and bounced a few feet away from Ryan.

All of a sudden the air grew hazy around him, before the air itself shot forward, pushing and hitting Ryan against the wall.

What was this? It wasn't telekinesis plasmid. It was much stronger. Plus it couldn't do what the Brother was doing. Not with that amount of finesse anyway.

The growing flames reached a few barrels filled with gasoline at that moment and exploded. Sending the two Brothers flying. Hitting the ground Ryan took the opportunity and tackled the other Brother, punching him over and over.

Managing to get Ryan off of him the Brother and Ryan backed away to give themselves some space. Looking at one another they charged at the same time and both threw a right hook. Their helmets went flying off.

Recovering Ryan was ready to go at it again but when he looked up at his opponent he froze. He had to do a double take. He swore he was seeing his own reflection... The only thing that gave away the Brother was his homemade armor.

They were the same. Face, eyes, hair, all the same. That couldn't be possible... Ryan thought. He couldn't be related to him, he was an only child. And to top it all off he only had a mother and father who lived here. No aunts, uncles, or cousins. The Brother could be is a clone...

He had to be... Ryan decided.

'Here I thought Andrew Ryan's nightmare would be that there would be more of me... I guess I was wrong. I guess he was trying to control this one since I was so independent.' Ryan mused.

The Brother had an angry look on his face, but the moment he looked at Ryan it softened. Getting up he walked over and got a closer look at Ryan. His eyes seemed to shimmer... it was almost as if he was reading his mind or something. His face saddened and he took one step back.

"Wait-" began Ryan, but the moment he said that the Brother had already gathered his helmet and ran away into the flames and disappeared.

Ryan had so many questions. But they all had to wait, the place was going to blow soon. Taking his helmet Ryan put it on quickly, ran, and dove into the water. He swam upward quickly, there was an explosion which gave him a huge boost to the surface.

Breaking through the surface eventually Ryan jumped and landed on something solid. Looking down he saw it was the bathysphere, he made it! The sunlight greeted him warmly. It was almost as if it was congratulating him on a job well done.

Turning to the lighthouse he saw Eleanor sitting next to Delta's dying form. Running over he quickly took out a pink Adam injector and pushed the needle into the Big Daddies chest.

After a minute he asked Delta "Are you okay?" Delta sat up and replied with a croaked, "Yes." Eleanor screamed in joy and tackled and hugged the Big Brother, thanking him over and over. The Little Sister's squealed and hugged each other.

Stopping for a moment Eleanor stared at the Big Brother and asked, "Why? I was a pain in the neck for you, and yet you saved my father. The little sisters. And me. Why?"

Taking a deep breath the Big Brother responded. "I didn't do it just because of them. I did it for you." Eleanor looked confused before he took off his helmet, revealing his face. Looking at him it hit her. "Ryan? Is that you?" She asked in shock. Ryan nodded.

She hugged him, the little sisters cheered again. The now fully human Miley cheering the loudest. Her pink frilly dress being used to wipe away the overly dramatic tears going down her face.

Looking eye to eye Eleanor moved closer, Ryan followed her example, he could feel her breath on his face then...

***Slap!***

A red Hand print appeared on his face. "Ow." Ryan muttered as he held his stinging cheek. Never let anyone tell you getting slapped by a girl wearing armor was fun...

"THAT is for the ten years you made me wait." She snapped at him. Ryan sighed, the next thing he knew Eleanor's lips met his, "And this is for saving my father." She whispered as she pulled back.

"Oh." Ryan's frozen brain supplied.

"A boat!" Mark shouted as he pointed, up ahead in the horizon a boat was coming. When it came closer they could see it was a fishing boat. The little sisters cheered, everybody was signaling the boat, looking around Ryan smiled. They'd escaped, the nightmare of Rapture was over.

The boat anchored next to the bathysphere. It was two minutes later when the captain came out.

"Tenenbaum." said the captain in surprise.

"Its great to see you again Jack." Tenenbaum replied.

"Wait a minute, Jack? Jack Ryan?" Ryan asked slowly. The man nodded, and Ryan charged at Jack with his harvester ready when Tenenbaum stepped in the way.

"Ryan what are you doing?" Tenenbaum demanded crossly.

"That... that monster is the one who killed all the those Little Sisters years ago!" yelled Ryan.

Jack looked then burst out in laughter. Ryan growled and flicked his wrist, sparks flying between his fingers.

"No, no." Jack said between chuckles. "You got it all wrong. I saved the Little Sisters" he finished as he took out his wallet and showed him the pictures of all of the Little Sisters, now grown couldn't believe it. They were all alive and well, he smiled, a weight he'd been carrying around for what seemed like ever lifted from his shoulders.

"Tenenbaum, who are they?" Jack asked.

"Oh, this is Ryan, that's Daniel, Delta, Mark, Eleanor, Gracie, Stanley, Sophie, and the new batch of little ones." Tenenbaum said. Everybody waved as dhe pointed to them.

"Can you take us home?" asked Cindy as she held her fathers hand.

Jack nodded and walked onto the fishing boat, the others following behind him. After moving everything from inside of the bathysphere onto the ship. They finally began to make their way through the sea.

"Boy, you brought a lot of things" Jack commented as he looked at everything Ryan had. There were watches, bracelets, rings. Anything shiny or of value, music, books. Plus food and medicine.

"Yeah, I brought anything necessary or what could be sold for money." Ryan replied.

"That's good. Seeing that we're going to have to take care of the new little ones. Plus put you and Eleanor to school" Jack thought aloud, Ryan nodded. "Before we do anything. We have to get both Mark and Delta out of their suits... and you need to get a tan." Jack deadpanned.

"Ooookay?" Ryan said slowly. A bit confused by the need for a tan.

"How are you going to get us out of our suits?" Mark asked.

"Why, cut you out of coarse." Jack said, amused.

"WHAT?" Mark and Delta both yelled.

"Have to get you out somehow." Jack pointed out.

"Don't worry, its just like cutting you out of your own clothes. Nothing to complicated" Delta and Mark looked at each other nervously and followed Jack to another room.

Alone, Ryan decided to take his suit off. Taking his helmet off he saw a folded paper came out. _'That wasn't there before...'_He mused. Picking it up he opened it.

It was a drawing of a man and a woman holding the hands of two identical boys, it said "Me, brother, mom, and dad." The man looked a lot like his father. The two boys looked like him. But their mismatched eyes were a bit different from each other. The boy on the right the left eye is blue and the right eye is brown, but the boy on the left had it the other way around. Setting the drawing down Ryan got the suit off, leaving on the baggy pants and shirt he had underneath. Taking the drawing with him Ryan went to look for his father.

He found him playing with Gabriela and a few other Little Sisters. "Dad." Ryan called. Standing up Daniel smiled and said "Jack's right.. you do need a tan."

Lifting his arm up Ryan saw what Jack meant. His skin was gray... very gray. Nodding, Ryan took out the drawing and asked "What's this?" Daniel looked at it for several seconds before saying "This...it's nothing, my guess is it's somebody else's." he said distractedly. Ryan was going to say something else but the Little Sisters called him over, asking him to play with them.

Once Ryan was gone Daniel looked at the drawing and said

"Roan is dead. Just a mistake of the past coming back to haunt me." He said firmly. With that he let the wind carry the drawing away.

_That Night_

After having some dinner, the first warm, well cooked, dinner Ryan had in a long time, Delta and Mark were out of their suits. It took some time for them to get fully cut off of their suits, but they managed it.

"Oh, Delta. Is your name Johnny topside by any chance?" Ryan asked suddenly as he remembered something.

"That was my nickname, yeah. Why do you ask?" Delta answered.

_'Oh, well he's going to hate me for this but... in for a penny I guess...'_ Ryan thought and with a trembling hand he took out a book from his pocket. "I sort of found... and read...your diary."

Delta's face changed, "What?" He asked loudly. Snatching the book away from Ryan quickly.

"You, uh, sort of... knockedupSophia!" Ryan blurted rapidly. The next thing he knew he was running for his life, Delta right behind him with a wrench. Eleanor finally got his to stop by begging him to leave Ryan alone, "Daddy please don't hurt him!" She pleaded as she finally managed to catch up and snatch the wrench from her father's hand. Taking deep breaths Delta managed to put a smile on his face, but looking at Ryan he gave him the "I'm watching you" hand gesture before leaving.

After cleaning the mess in the kitchen Ryan was going to the room he shared with Jack, Daniel, and Stanley. "Ryan." A voice called, looking in the direction of the sound he saw Eleanor peeking her head into the door frame.

"What is it Eleanor?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight..." Eleanor admitted "I'm afraid that... that is this a dream?"

"If this was a dream would I be in it?" Ryan teased. Eleanor just gave him a puppy eyed look. Sighing Ryan finally caved "Fine." he said, and walked into her room.

Eleanor walked over to her bed. Laying down she patted the spot next to her, feeling a bit nervous. Smiling at his nervousness she went over and pushed him gently down so he was laying next to her. Hugging his chest she said "I love you Ryan." Ryan smiled, stroking her hair and replied, "I love you too, Eleanor." She kissed him before closing her eyes. Ryan doing the same.

_The Next Morning_

Ryan was awakened by the sound of yelling.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" His eyes snapped open, only to see Delta about to brain him with a wrench.

_'Crap crap crap crap crap!' _Was Ryan's personal mantra as he spent the next three hours dodging an angry father before the other men had enough entertainment for the day and pinned him down.

_A Few Years Later_

Ryan got to the family house. Two days ago he managed to buy a house with his rather high-paying job. His Rapture-inspired building sketches sold like crazy. To the point he only sold them to the highest bidder. A Home, a job, now he only needed one more thing to complete the set...

Knocking on the door he found himself face to face with Delta.

"Hello, is Eleanor here?" asked Ryan nervously.

"I'm here. Excuse me Father." Eleanor said as she pushed him out of the way.

"I brought you something." Ryan said as he held out a box, inside was a fortune cookie.

"A fortune cookie." Eleanor said happily, she always loved the taste of them. She smiled and took it.

"You're going to love the fortune in it." Ryan said as Eleanor broke the cookie, inside was a

diamond ring.

Staring at it she looked up at him "Ryan... is this?"

Plucking it from her hand Ryan knelt down. "Eleanor, we went to hell and back. There, they tried to keep us apart, but we still found eachother. If that isn't true love, I don't know what it is. Your father might kill me for this but..." He put the ring on her finger and asked, "Eleanor Lamb, I love you and will only love you... Will you marry me?"

Eleanor began to cry. Wiping her tears she managed to say, "Yes!" Over and over, before kissing him.

Both of them suddenly heard an angelic chorus. Both of the kissing adults rolled their eyes and looked over at the group of ex-Little Sisters spying on them from the windows.

"I knew it!" Miley yelled pointing at them then yelled even louder, informing the whole household "I knew Eleanor was going to marry Ryan!"

Both Elanor and Ryan chuckled and shook their heads. Miley would never change.

_Two Years Later_

Eleanor and Ryan had both settled comfortably into their new home, but there were some

Problems.

"Ryan! Look at this mess! I don't care if it is work, I want it cleaned up!" Eleanor screamed, pointing at the 'Mess', which was just a bunch of papers on top of the living room coffee table.

"Don't worry Eleanor, I'll clean it up." Ryan said dutifully, trying to calm her down.

Eleanor scoffed. "And another thing! Are you cheating on me with your secretary!"

"But... but my secretary is a guy!" Ryan explained.

All of a sudden Eleanor burst into tears. "You don't love me anymore!"

"No! Eleanor I love you." Ryan said quickly.

Pointing at the door Eleanor said "Get out! I don't want to see you!"

Sighing, Ryan left. Eleanor had been like this for weeks, was she sick? He bumped into Sophie, who was coming in. She looked at his haggard appearance and asked, "Ryan, are you okay?"

"I think Eleanor is sick or something, I'm getting worried" Ryan answered.

"Why?"

"Well one minute she's happy, then she's mad, then sad. It kinda reminds me of-Mood swings?" interrupted Sophia.

"yeah, you could say that." Ryan mumbled.

Sophie hummed to herself "Why don't you go and have some… man time, or whatever it is you men do. I'll talk to my daughter." Ryan nodded and left.

Sophie walked into the house to find Eleanor crying into the sofa. Running her hand through her hair

she said "Eleanor, I need you to go with mummy somewhere." Looking up at her mother Eleanor

asked, "Where?"

"You'll see." Sophie said mysteriously with a smile.

_Later_

After stopping at a book store Sophia took Eleanor to a clinic. Then asked for a test. Which one, Eleanor didn't hear.

Sitting down Sophia began to read the book she bought. Curiously Eleanor looked at the title "How to be a good grandmother" Odd, why would Sophie need that?

"Misses Andrew. Time for your ultra sound." The nurse called.

"Ultra sound? Why would I need that I'm not-" Eleanor stopped abruptly as she slowly began to

realize what was going on.

A few minutes later she was sitting on a table with some sort of cream spread on her belly. The nurse ran some sort of scanner over her belly before saying, "Congratulation Misses Andrew! You're going to be the proud mother of twin girls!"

"WHAT?" Eleanor yelled. Looking at the monitor she saw two heads, four arms, and four

legs that, without a doubt belonged to twins.

After some small talk with the nurse they left the clinic "Mom, how did you know?" Eleanor asked as they began to walk to the car.

"I have deal with pregnant women who have mood swings all the time. That is a fairly common side effect." Sophie said.

Looking down nervously Eleanor began to think. Then it hit her, Ryan! Her poor husband...

"Mom, we have to get some things before going home." Eleanor said as she thought of a plan

to surprise Ryan.

_Later_

Eleanor waited impatiently. She had dinner on the table. Sitting down she heard the door open and close. In came Ryan. Sighing he put some papers down and said "Eleanor, I'm sorry If I made you mad in any way."

"No, no. you didn't make me mad, come here. I need to show you something important." Eleanor smiled.

Taking his hand she took him to the spare room that they often used as a guest room. Opening

the door Ryan saw it had been turned into a nursery. He looked at Eleanor shocked, she smiled and said, "Twins, you're going to be the proud father of two baby girls."

Ryan tried to speak several times before he finally said "Really?" She nodded, just before she started demanding her husband put her down as he started cheering and spinning her around.

_Months Later_

Outside of the delivery room of the hospital everybody was waiting nervously. Delta, Sophia, Mark, Cindy, Gracie, Stanley, Jack, and some of the Little Sisters were waiting for Ryan and Eleanor to come out.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Ryan was waiting nervously for the first baby to come out. It wasn't good, especially with Eleanor's screams. Finally the first baby was out. "Eleanor look at her, she is so small, she-" Ryan stopped when he saw that the doctors made a mistake in identifying the baby's gender "-a boy." He finished.

The Doctors cleaned and brought over their new son. "hello my baby boy." a very tired Eleanor as she took her baby. He stopped crying once he was in his mothers arms. Soon the last baby was out.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced as he took away the girl to have her cleaned before giving her

to her mother. Eleanor happily took her two fraternal twins.

The boy had her dark hair, but his fathers looks. The girl had blond hair, and Eleanor's face. Just taking one look at both of them Eleanor already loved them. The boy opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes were mismatched, one was blue like the ocean, the other was gray. His sister two blue eyes.

"Now what are we going to name them?" Ryan asked, he was mostly worried about his son. Since they were preparing for two baby girls, not a boy.

"I like Sophie" Eleanor said. Sophie and Sandra were the names they picked out, but Eleanor was more fond of the name Sophie.

"Sophie Andrew Lamb." The nurse said as she wrote the name of the baby girl.

"Hows about for our son Alan?" Ryan suggested.

"No, he looks more like a J. James?" Eleanor replied.

"Too common." Ryan said.

"You're right, How about Jacob?" Eleanor said after a few seconds of thought.

"Jacob Andrew Lamb, I like the sound of that." Ryan agreed.

_Six Months Later_

After going back home Ryan and Eleanor pretty much had to take half of the things they got and

exchange them for boy things and paint half of the room blue since they originally painted it completely lavender.

It was night time, they finally go the babies to bed, but Jacob didn't wanted to sleep. "I don't think he wants to sleep now." Eleanor said.

"Forget about it, he'll fall asleep eventually." Ryan said kissing his wife. They turned off the lights before leaving the room.

An hour passed, Jacob cooed to himself as he looked around his room. There was a sound, the window slowly opened and an armored figure came in. The light from it's helmet was green as it leaned over the crib and stared at Jacob, Jacob cooed again in wonder as it took off it's helmet.

Jacob looked at the man confused Why was his dad wearing such shiny clothing? The man took him from the crib. He was sort of cold, and damp. Sitting down on the wooden rocking chair he started swaying back and forth slowly.

Jacob cooed as he touched his shiny clothes wearing dad on the cheek.

"I can see it, you dream of it. You dream of Rapture and yet you don't even know what it is or

what type of place it is yet. Be patient, soon you will go there and it will be yours to keep, to own, and do whatever you want with it." He said, Jacob cooed again, not understanding what his dad was saying but liking the familiar sound.

Getting up he placed Jacob back on the crib before putting a Big Daddy doll there. Jacob cooed as

he crawled over to get his new toy. The man smiled before leaving the room through the window.

Jacob watched him go, not knowing that in the morning his toy was going to be taken away.

Or that years later he would embark on a journey to Rapture, his enemies turned into allies and the best friends he could ever have. Or that he would stay there with an army of people to help him rebuild and remould Rapture into the utopia it was supposed to be...

**The end? I don't think so, the real battle has just begun.**


	13. Chapter 13

**!SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Thank you all for following the story Little brother, its sequel Big brother and Little brother: untold **

**story. Now the sequel to Big sister is up.**

**Summary:**

**Sophie never believed in Rapture, she always humored the fact that her family believes and fear that**

**place. Then her when her twin brother disappeared Sophie is devastaded...conviced her brother is **

**dead. All of a sudden her young cousine disappeares Sophie begins to believe there is something **

**up...withouth her parents permision Sophie and her grandfather Delta mount an expedition to **

**Rapture to rescue her brother and her cousines, where Sophie discovers that there is such thing as **

**Rapture and all its horrors. But what ****happens when everything is not what it seems.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story and please review the story, its always good to hear what you guys **

**think about the stories.**

**Desteny star.**


End file.
